


По случаю дождя

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Записаться вместе с Дженсеном в команду по любительскому футболу было ошибкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По случаю дождя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rain Check](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213065) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> Бета: Fate

Несмотря на то, что вот-вот обещал начаться настоящий ливень, мама Джареда все равно настояла, чтобы он поехал на игру. Джаред попытался возразить, ведь это была всего лишь любительская лига, но мама, уперев руки в бока, строго сказала:

— Джаред, раз уж записался, значит, никаких прогулов.

Вот так они с Дженсеном оказались на футбольном поле с бутсами в руках, глядя вслед уезжающей маме Джареда. Звонка об отмене игры не было, поэтому миссис Падалеки, уверенная в своей правоте, завезла их на стадион, хотя Джаред даже не сомневался, что больше никто не придет. А если из-за дождя им придется проторчать здесь все полтора часа, Джаред будет очень, очень сильно зол.

Стоящий рядом Дженсен тяжело вздыхает и поправляет сползшую с плеча лямку рюкзака.

— С твоей мамой спорить просто бесполезно.

— Это точно.

Записаться в любительскую лигу вместе с Дженсеном было большой ошибкой: ему просто чертовски идет спортивная форма, и от этого Джаред не только хочет его еще сильнее, но и чувствует себя рядом с ним каким-то нескладным недоразумением.

— Ну, по крайней мере, можно спрятаться под навесом над скамейкой запасных, если вдруг пойдет дождь.

И буквально в этот же момент Джаред чувствует упавшую каплю на своей руке, затем еще одну на щеке. Дженсен смеется, глядя на поникшего друга.

— Закон подлости. Пойдем.

Они даже не успевают дойти до края футбольного поля, как начинается самый настоящий ливень. Между ними и спасительным навесом еще целая бейсбольная площадка, но Дженсен не перестает смеяться, а Джареду нравится слышать его смех. Они оба промокают насквозь, и Дженсен снимает с себя майку и бросает ее на металлическую скамью.

Джаред тут же отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как вспыхивают щеки. Во-первых, сейчас апрель и на улице совсем не тепло, просто Дженсен решил продемонстрировать свою вопиющую мужественность. Во-вторых, так как на улице не тепло, его кожа моментально покрывается мурашками, а соски соблазнительно затвердевают. Дженсен скрещивает на груди руки и мотает головой, стряхивая с волос воду. Джаред же, швырнув сумку на скамью, отворачивается и, щурясь, смотрит на дождь.

— Ты телефон с собой взял? — спрашивает он. Батарея в его собственном сдыхает буквально за десять минут, а родители все никак не хотят покупать новый.

— Вроде да, — Дженсен наклоняется и начинает копаться в рюкзаке. Джаред оглаживает взглядом красивый изгиб его спины и чувствует, как внизу живота зарождается желание. Дженсен с триумфальным возгласом достает телефон и нажимает клавишу быстрого вызова.

Они терпеливо ждут.

— Мои не отвечают. Позвоню твоим.

Еще минута ожидания.

— Не берут. Попробуем еще раз попозже.

— И что будем делать? — спрашивает Джаред. В мокрой майке становится холодно, а в кедах неприятно хлюпает.

— Что-нибудь, — Дженсен достает из рюкзака майку — его любимую, потрепанную за несколько лет носки и мягкую от многочисленных стирок — и надевает. Джаред тяжело сглатывает, стараясь не смотреть, как у Дженсена сокращаются мышцы живота. — У тебя есть запасная одежда?

Джаред понятия не имеет, каким местом думал, когда вышел из дома, закинув в сумку лишь бутсы и бутылку воды.

— У меня есть толстовка, — предлагает Дженсен. — Сними майку, а то замерзнешь.

Хуже, чем смотреть на раздевающегося Дженсена, — только самому раздеваться перед ним. Джаред как можно быстрее стягивает майку и надевает толстовку, окунаясь в теплый и знакомый запах. Не сдержавшись, он поворачивает голову и утыкается носом в капюшон. Открыв глаза, он встречается взглядом с Дженсеном: тот смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Чего ты? — спрашивает Джаред. Сердце в груди колотится, как бешеное. Щеки Дженсена покраснели, он рассеянно прикусывает нижнюю губу. Однако в его глазах нет ни намека на нерешительность, когда он, не отрывая взгляда от губ Джареда, сжимает в кулаке ткань толстовки и притягивает его к себе. У Джареда перехватывает дыхание.

— Тебе очень идет моя одежда, — хрипло говорит Дженсен, и Джаред не узнает его голос. Они стоят совсем близко друг к другу, дыша одним воздухом; тело Дженсена теплое, твердое, до боли знакомое. — Я просто хочу… боже, Джаред, ты хотя бы?..

Джаред целует его. Просто склоняет голову на бок и прижимается губами ко рту Дженсена, и тот, совершенно потрясающе застонав, отвечает. Дженсен выпускает из руки толстовку, чтобы обнять Джареда, прижать к себе еще теснее. Он целует его, легко и сладко скользит языком между губ, дразня и заставляя смелее отвечать на ласку. Джаред, вцепившись пальцами в его майку, растворяется в поцелуе, отчаянно желая, чтобы он никогда не кончался.

— Черт, — выдыхает Дженсен и, закрыв глаза, трется носом о нос Джареда. — Все же нормально, правда?

Джаред снова тянется за поцелуем.

— Нормально — это еще слабо сказано.

Дженсен смеется и открывает свои ярко-зеленые глаза, сейчас искрящиеся счастьем. Положив ладонь Джареду на шею, он целует его еще раз, легонько прикусывая нижнюю губу, а затем, не выпуская его из объятий, начинает пятиться к лавке. Усевшись, Дженсен затаскивает Джареда себе на колени и обнимает за пояс.

— А так?

— И так тоже хорошо, — Джаред не может сдержать улыбки, чувствуя, как член начинает натягивать уже высохшие шорты. Дженсен опускает ладони ему на задницу и сжимает, а затем, подняв голову, заглядывает Джареду в глаза.

— Ты бы знал… сколько я уже… черт, даже говорить об этом неловко, — и опять краснеет. Джаред накидывает на голову капюшон толстовки, словно хочет спрятать их от всего мира, и снова целует Дженсена.

— Три года, где-то так? — предполагает он. Примерно столько и длится их дружба, начавшаяся в девятом классе на уроке физкультуры, когда Джаред нечаянно заехал новичку Дженсену по почке. Уже тогда Джареду казалось, что Дженсен не похож на все остальных его друзей, и только полтора года спустя он осознал, что все это время был в него влюблен.

— Где-то так, — улыбаясь, соглашается Дженсен, и в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки, а веснушки ярко выделяются на покрасневших щеках. Джаред еще никогда в своей жизни не был так счастлив. Он перебирает пальцами короткие волосы Дженсена и наклоняется за поцелуем — просто потому что может. И от этой мысли бросает в жар, а пульс резко учащается.

Рядом на скамейке начинает вибрировать телефон. Дженсен дергается от неожиданности и, хмыкнув, смотрит на имя звонящего.

— Это моя мама.

— Ответь. Пусть приедет за нами.

— А как же… — возражает Дженсен, подбрасывая бедра вверх, и по телу Джареда пробегает дрожь, когда к его заднице прижимается крепкий стояк.

— Мы можем остаться у тебя и как обычно посмотреть в подвале какой-нибудь фильм.

Дженсен хищно улыбается и берет трубку.

— Привет, мам.

Джаред наклоняет голову и целует его в шею.

— А, ты уже приехала?

Джаред, почувствовав под губами бьющуюся жилку, прикусывает кожу. У Дженсена вырывается короткий стон, который он пытается замаскировать кашлем.

— Да, мы сейчас подойдем. Мы под навесом, прячемся от дождя.

Джаред ерзает на его коленях, и Дженсен заезжает кулаком ему в бок.

— Ага, жди нас, — он кладет трубку. — Сволочь, вот ты кто, — и крепко целует Джареда. — Пойдем, она на парковке.

Джаред неохотно слезает, но его всего трясет от мысли, что сейчас они вернутся к Дженсену домой и ближайший час, скорее всего, проведут увлеченно целуясь на диване в подвале. Джаред столько раз уже сидел на этом диване, а теперь… боже. Дженсен, отчаянно краснея, поправляет свой член через шорты, и Джаред смеется. Он и сам не в лучшем состоянии, но великоватая ему толстовка это отлично скрывает.

Дженсен хватает свой рюкзак и перекидывает его через плечо.

— Давай наперегонки.

Джаред срывается с места вслед за ним и, пока бежит под дождем к теплой машине, понимает: ничего не изменилось.


End file.
